


Video

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, anatoly is dead, not to be taken as a romantic relationship, this is not a mattimir fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir gets a tape of Anatolys death, Matt is there to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got, it takes place about a month after the tunnel

Vladimir stared down at the envelope in front of him. His name was printed on the front in neat bold letters, no return address in sight. He had no idea who it could have been from, no one knew of his where abouts. He hadn’t even left Matt’s apartment since he had been pronounced dead a month ago. The blonde reached forward picking up the small package in front of him carefully. Running his hands over it softly, flipping it in his hands as he searched for anyway to find out who the sender was.

After 5 minutes of coming no closer to finding what he was looking for Vladimir sighed giving up, moving his thumb under the flap to open it. He went slowly, not entirely trusting the package to not blow up on him. He reached inside frowning when he got the top ripped open completely, His hand grazed over a smooth rounded surface. He pulled his hand out quickly not expecting the cool surface over paper. When nothing happened though he reached back in taking a grip on the envelopes content.

He pulled it out, and found it to be a DVD with the words “watch me”, written in the same handwriting as the one that read Vladimir's name. He frowned again, looking inside the envelope for anything else, but he was disappointed to find it empty. He supposed that left only one thing to do, and that was to watch whatever was on this tape. He stood up in search of Matthews laptop, that being the only thing in the blind man’s apartment that Vladimir could think of the watch this on.

He had suggested the man buy a tv, since Vladimir was getting rather bored stuck up in the apartment with nothing to do but Matt had ignored him. Luckily for Vladimir though Matt had overlooked taking his laptop with him to work. Or at the very least hiding it. Today Vladimir found it abandoned on Matt's dresser. He smirked as he picked up the smooth black electronic knowing Matt would yell at him for using it again. At least it would give them something to fight about when the vigilante returned.

Vladimir returned to the living room placing the laptop on the small coffee table as he picked up the disk to place in the adaptor on the side. It took a moment for the footage to pop up, before Vladimir clicked play making the thing fullscreen. He sat back as he watched.

It did not take him long to figure out that whatever he was watching was a security camera. Though all that had played for the last thirty seconds was footage of an empty parking lot. Vladimir was  about to give up and write this off as a very unfunny joke from the vigilante when suddenly a large SUV pulled onto screen. Vladimirs hand paused over the space bar, he knew that car. Had seen it many times, before he lost everything. That car belonged to Fisk.

He felt rage boil inside of him as he pulled his hand away, ready to watch now. Maybe it was something he could give to Matthew. Since he wasn’t allowed to kill the fat shit he supposed watching him rot in prison was second best. Even if it was an American prison. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as Fisk walked onto screen. Shouldn’t he have been in the car already? The camera zoomed in toward Fisk giving a clearer imagine of what was going down in the lot.

Fisk threw open the door to his car reaching in, before pulling someone out with him. Vladimirs heart felt like it stopped as he recognized who that someone was. Anatoly. This was the footage of his brothers death. He wanted to stop it. Wanted to close the laptop and never open it again, throw it out the window if he had to. Find the person who sent it and kill them. But he couldn't do any of that because he was frozen to the spot. He watched as Toly desperately tried to get his knife out. Watched as he begged to whoever has in the car to save him. Watched as Fisk sat him against the vehicle and slammed the door closed. The video faded to black as Toly’s headless body fell to the ground.

******

 

Matt knew something was wrong as soon as he came home. There was something off about the air. He could not hear Vladimir moving around like he usually did, always shuffling through his shit. Like there would be something new and exciting to discover today. For a second the lawyer thought that Vladimir had left. The strong heart beat, even strong when he was inches away from dying that first night, was quite. “Vladimir?” Matt called putting his briefcase down as he walked down the hall. There was no reply. Maybe he had fallen asleep. Matt could hear the humm of his laptop, it wouldn’t have been the first time Vladimir had done that. But that still didn't explain the way it smelt like tears instead of vodka.

“Vladimir?” He tried again stepping into the main room.

“I can’t stop watching it.” Vladimir’s voice was quiet, almost quiet enough that if Matt didn't have heightened senses he wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“Can’t stop watching what?” Matt asked licking his lips as he took a step closer. By now he could tell that Vladimir way on the floor, curled onto his side. He had no idea how to react to this. Angry Vlad he could handle, but this…. this was all new to him.

“I didn’t know…..” Vladimir’s voice trailed off. Matt frowned walking over to the couch. He could hear his laptop running but no other sound was coming from it. Whatever he was watching had no sound.

“Vladimir what are you watching?”

“It came in the mail.”

“You went through my mail?” Matt asked forgetting to be worried about the Russian for a moment as anger went through him.

“It had my name on it.” Vladimir said with a shrug. Matt was about to accuse him of lying but it was clear he was not. He nodded walking around the couch and squatting down beside his head.

“Vladimir what are you watching?”  

“Don’t make me say it.” Vladimir begged and Matt was shocked to hear him choke up as tears formed in his eyes.

“Okay.” Matt nodded moving into a sitting position with his back against the couch. “But I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”  He felt the body beside him nod, but other than that nothing was said. They sat in silence like that for a while, Matt feeling Vladimir shift beside him, every now and again. It took him a full ten minutes for Matt to figure out what he was doing. “Are you still watching it?” Another nod. Matt moved forward closing the laptop, Vladimir doing nothing to stop him. “Are you gonna tell me what the hell did this to you?”

“It was a video….” Vladimir bit his lip.

“Yeah I gathered that much Vlad.”

“I thought it would help.”

“Help what?” Matt asked, straightening up from shock as Vladimir reached over to lay his hand on Matt’s.   

“Bring down Fisk.” Vladimir replied tightening his hold on Matt’s hand. Matt looked down at him at this. Forgetting that he should pull his hand away.

“Vladimir. what is on that tape?”

“It wa….” He closed his eyes tightly tears still making their way from his eyes. His breath shook unevenly as he opened his mouth again. “Toly.” He whispered. “It was Toly.”

“Oh.” Matt said understanding. “Vladimir I-”

“ARGH!” Vladimir yelled covering his face with his free hand. “I killed him.” He said crying shamelessly now. “I killed him Matvey.”

“No, no Vladimir.” Matt said unsure how to comfort the criminal. “Its not your fault.”

The russian laughed, wild and unhinged. “Of course it is my fault you fool!” He was moving now tugging away from Matt as if remembering the two hated each other. He growled again grabbing Matt’s laptop ripping open the video player. He grabbed the DVD tearing it apart tears blurring his vision.

“No!” Matt yelled trying to get it away from him but it was too late. “We could have used that!” He yelled both men standing up at this point. “Could have used it against Fisk!”

“What does it matter!” Vladimir yelled shoving Matt backwards. “It will not bring him back!” He shoved him again. “It will not have made his death less painful!”  

“Vladimir!” Matt yelled grabbing his wrist as he tried to shove him once more. The russians breath was uneven and loud as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

“It should have been me!” Vladimir screamed fighting against Matt trying to get his hands free. He felt like the walls were closing in around him. He felt trapped. Matt had never dealt with someone this hysterical before. He was honestly scared that Vladimir would hurt himself.

“Vladimir!” He tried to get threw to him again, the russian just kept fighting against him. He took a deep breath letting go of Vladimir's wrist in favor of punching him in the face. The blonde stumbled backwards not expecting the blow. It took him a second but he regained his senses and punched Matt back. Not as hard as he would have liked because his whole body was shaking. But it was hard enough.

“Why didnt you let me die!?” He asked, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt instead of letting him fall.

“Because.” Matt said garbing Vladimir’s wrists. “You are gonna help bring down Fisk. You are gonna make him pay.”

“I dont want him to pay!” Vladimir yelled moving close enough that spit flew into Matt’s face. They stood like that for a moment sharing eachothers breaths before Vladimir let out a sob dropping his head onto Matt's shoulder. “I just want me brother back.” His hands were still tangled in Matt’s shirt as his knees gave out. Matt went down with him, holding all of the Russians weight as he ruined Matt’s shirt. “I miss him.” Vladimir said a combination of snot and tears covering his face.

“I know.” Matt replied not even flinching as Vladimir pressed a kiss onto his neck. He remembered this feeling. Knew what it was like to have your only family taken from you. The russian was still crying clinging tightly to Matt as he kissed along his neck. There was nothing sexual or romantic in what he was doing. It was Vladimir’s way of saying ‘I am here, and I need you to be here with me or I’m not gonna make it.’

Matt pressed a kiss to the top of Vladimir's head to let him know that he was. He was there and he wasn’t leaving. He didn't know how long the two of them sat like that. Vladimir crying and Matt hugging him close. Saving the city could wait tonight, Matt had already found someone who needed his help.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feedback is greatly appreciated 
> 
> my tumblr is http://thisisnothowidie.tumblr.com/


End file.
